Video systems, video cameras, mobile devices with integrated video capturing and processing features, and video processing techniques and technologies are well known. Many portable electronic devices marketed to consumers include cameras and related video capturing, processing, and playback functions. For example, smartphones, tablet computer devices, portable video game devices, laptop computer devices, and devoted camera devices are now in widespread use. Consequently, many amateur photographers and videographers frequently capture images and video clips due to the convenience and availability of such portable devices (in particular, mobile phones).
The quality of video clips can vary, depending on the subject matter, the environmental conditions, the experience of the user, the care taken during video capture, the device settings utilized during video capture, and other factors. Ideally, video clips are captured with a steady hand, good lighting, and appropriate video capture settings. In reality, however, many video clips of poor or substandard quality are captured on a day to day basis. For example, video clips can be captured when the user mistakenly presses the record button. As another example, a poor quality video clip can be captured if the user accidentally drops the video capture device or moves the device too abruptly. As yet another example, improper device settings can result in poor image quality.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have systems and methodologies that can detect poor quality video content (during post-processing or while the video is being captured). Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.